When It Rains
by little.miss.lovely
Summary: You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole...You can take your time, take my time.' Harry Potter x Luna Lovegood. One-shot. Review well.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or When It Rains by PARAMORE. I think that is actually quite obvious.

When It Rains  
Author: little.miss.lovely

_And when it rains,  
__On this side of town it touches, everything._

It was raining. Hard. The freezing raindrops fell quickly to the ground, at a speed that was almost painful when it hit your skin. Everything that was under the clouds was hit. Plants, flowers, animals...the castle, which held the Hogwarts students inside where they were safe and dry, except for two.

One of the people who was outside in the gale was Miss Luna Lovegood. Her long, blonde hair was sticking to the side of her face and neck, her robes drenched and attached to her skin.

She didn't care, though. She was actually in search of the other person who was out in the rain. A certain Harry Potter was who it was. Why he decided to go out into the rain, Luna didn't know, but she knew why he left the castle...

_Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing._

**Everyone was in the Great Hall; it was dinnertime. Luna was at the Ravenclaw table, eating her dinner, alone as always. She didn't seem to mind, though. She never did.**

**It was well into dinner when Luna suddenly felt a strong urge to look up. She obeyed, not very sure why, but did it anyway. She didn't think it was a creature though, more like a feeling. Later when she thought on it, she would call it Fate.**

**So, Luna looked up from her plate and looked up and down the Ravenclaw table. She was greeted with some odd stares and mean sneers. She didn't notice and if she had, she most likely wouldn've cared.**

**Just out of habit, she looks over at the Gryffindor table from across her own. She searches for a small moment, and then found who she was looking for. Yes, a 'who'.**

**Harry Potter was seated at hit House's table, but not so far away that Luna had to crane or adjust herself to see him. She could only see his back, but she knew it was him from his trademark messy, black hair. He is slumping slightly in his seat, his left hand supporting his head. Luna could sense that he _really_ didn't want to be there, right now.**

**He was sitting next to his friend, Hermione Granger, and his other friend, Ronald Weasley, was sitting in front of Harry. Luna could see Ron's face since he was sitting on the other side of the table, and saw that he was looking a little concerned. He said some words to Harry, though Luna couldn't hear them, and Harry had said something back (the hand supporting his head moved along with his jaw.)**

**Hermione craned her neck forward, after tossing her curly hair over her shoulder so she wouldn't get it in her food. She was trying to look at Harry to see if he was okay. Harry sat up straighter and turned his head to Hermione and now Luna could see his face. He looked annoyed. Luna tried to listen as hard as **

**she could through the voice of her fellow students, praying to catch part of the conversation. She was pleasantly surprise when she caught a faint hint of Harry's voice, "I said I was fine, Hermione."**

**Luna caught a blur of words from Hermione then heard Ron's voice add, "Yea, I mean...you've been acting-" It seems Ron couldn't find the correct word. Hermione made a suggestion, which Ron agreed with. "Yea, mate. You've been acting very _moody_ lately. Are you sure-"**

**"I haven't been '_moody_' lately!" Harry very nearly yelled, gaining some looks. "It's nothing! You just wouldn't understand it." He was standing by now. Luna knew what the problem was now.**

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

**"Is this about-?" Ron began to ask, but Harry cut across him.**

**"No, it's not about Sirius, so just don't-"**

**"You can't take it on yourself that— about what happened to him." Hermione explained her voice now clear enough to understand without strain. Some people had quieted to watch the 'show', of sorts. "It wasn't your fault."**

**"Shut UP!" he had yelled, which quieted anyone else who was talking, even the teachers. There was no sound at all, except for carefully quieted breathing. Everyone was shocked, except for Luna, who stared transfixed at the angry boy.**

**Luna looked away from Harry for a moment to see Hermione and Ron both look terrified. '_That isn't helping._' Luna thought, '_It will just upset him some more._'**

**Professor McGonagall was now bustling over to Harry saying, "Mister Potter! Will you please-!" Harry looked over at McGonagall for a moment, then back at his two friends, who still looked alarmed. Then he proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. No one made any movement to stop him or to follow him out. Once he left, people began to talk again. They sounded hushed and Luna knew they were talking about that little display. She felt something angry stir inside her when she heard a few people actually laugh. Her expression didn't change, though. She remained dazed and unattached, but inside she hoped that someone would go to find him. She would herself, but he might not want to see _her_ necessarily.**

**Luna looked over to the other two of the trio and saw that they were some of the ones talking lowly, but not for the same reason; not to gossip, but to worry.**

**Luna sighed and stood up from the table, thinking, '_I guess, if you need something done, you've got to do it yourself…._' **

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

And that's why she was out in this storm. To find someone who needed help, who needed someone to confide in. Though Luna thought he probably won't. He rarely shared his feelings with people. But she would try the best that she could.

She stopped then looked around, fruitlessly. The rain was too thick. Luna was shivering by now. She crossed her arms to try to hold in her body heat. Then she looked straight ahead and saw a dark, blurry figure walk over to a tree, and she presumed that when he disappeared, he had taken a seat under the tree.

She walked over to him as fast as she could, the cool water and cold wind numbing her face. When she got to the tree, she heard the sound of a low voice. She knew she'd found him.

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything._

"Do you always do this? Go out alone into rain storms when you're sad or angry?" Luna asked, curiously.

Though she couldn't see it, she could just envision Harry's head snapping up to look at her. She smiled slightly to herself. "Luna?" he called, a little bewildered.

"Yes?" she replied as she walked over to him. When she got him into sight, she saw he was sitting at the trunk of the tree, his robes also clinging to him as Luna's are and his hair was matted down. If she allowed herself to think it, in her opinion, he looked very nice right now.

She sat down beside him, the whole while he stared at her. Once she was adjusted just right on the ground, she turned her head to see him to find he was looking back, curiously. "And you never answered me. Do you like to escape into rainstorms? Because it's not very smart."

"Yea, because I'll catch a cold? Explain yourself then."

"I came out here to see if you were alright." Luna saw his features harden, and he looked away. Luna sighed. She knew that this wasn't going to be a simple process, but it needed to be done.

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

"Quit coming down on yourself, Harry." she said. When she said this, Harry whipped his head around to face her again and he yelled, "It isn't about him!!"

Luna didn't wince, flinch, or back away. Her face remained blank, she remained seated. It was like he had just whispered his last words from the way she was, not even impacted by the volume of his voice. This was because she was on a mission, of sorts, to figure out what was wrong. And if she had reacted negatively, then she would've possibly blown her chances at uncovering the truth.

"Then what's wrong, Harry?" Luna inquired, gently. She didn't want to put pressure on him to answer.

"Look, Luna. If I wasn't going to tell Hermione or Ron, then why do you think that I'd tell you?" he retorted, harshly. Luna nodded slowly to show that she understood and looked away. She feared that this could be the one time when her eyes betray her and show what she feels. She expected this to happen, but she wasn't counting on it to hurt so much.

As the pregnant silence dragged on, the more Luna wished she could think of something to say to help Harry. Eventually though, he sighed and said in a voice heavy with guilt, "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to hurt you, or anything. I just don't want to talk about it?"

"Why?" she interrogated immediately after he said this, glad to finally be able to say something.

Harry looked shocked at her semi-demanding tone, contrasting from the voice he usually heard from her that sounded more airy and dreamily, like her head was always in the clouds. He answered anyway, albeit a few moments after she spoke. "Because I don't want to. It'll just make people worry. And I think that I should just not tell anyone."

Luna tried not to yell, but it was very difficult. "And just go it alone?"

"Yea." He sighed as he continued, heavily. "It's my only option, now."

Luna bit her tongue. She was getting rather annoyed at his dramatic attitude. She prayed that it didn't show on her face; she didn't want him to get at yelling again. "No, its not." She unconsciously grabbed at his hand, to convey her next words. "You've got people... _friends_ to help you." She didn't know if he considered her as a friend necessarily. She thought of him as one though, one of her first. So she acted as this.

Harry didn't say anything. He probably expected her to say something like this. Luna cast around in her mind for something that could bring this much of an impact to him. If it wasn't about his Godfather's death, then maybe it was about the prophecy that they had found. The one about Harry and You-Know-

Who. And the very one that the Death Eaters had tricked them there for. Though Luna herself didn't know what it was, maybe Harry did. '_If it was me, that would be something to worry a lot about._' she wondered.

"Is it about the prophecy from the Ministry? The one about you and You-Know-Who?" Luna ventured. When Harry snapped his head over to look at her with wide eyes, she knew that she had struck the explanation for his behavior. She held his gaze, hers unfaltering. "You can tell me about it, Harry." She squeezed his hand to reassure him, and she smiled the smallest grin when he returned it.

_Take your time.  
Take my time._

"You... you _really_ don't want to hear." he replied, faintly chuckling, though his face didn't have a sincere smile. Luna frowned at this.

"Tell me." she stated simply. "You've got all the time in the world." She added the last sentence for reassurance, so that he didn't feel any pressure again to answer quickly.

"It's going to take a long time to explain." He was trying to get her to drop it.

"If you are expecting me to let this go, I won't. I've got all the time in the world as well." she replied, sounding dreamy yet firm.

Harry sighed, tipping his head back against the tree. This resulted in the rain to fall on his face, though not as much as the top of the tree was receiving. He sat there for a moment, letting the rain fall on his face, and then he began with: "You know how I got my scar, right?"

Luna listened as he began to divulge what the prophecy meant. He started with what had happened on the night of his parents' death. Then he told her what the prophecy had said. When Luna retorted that the prophecy had been broken and unheard, Harry answered that Dumbledore had told him what it said.

"So. The line near the end?" Luna stated. "'_For either must die at the hand of the other. For neither can live while the other survives._' Does that mean...?"

"Yes, that I've either got to kill or be killed. You've got it." Harry responded, aggravated.

Luna was silent for a moment, contemplating on whether or not she should say what she honestly thought. She decided she should. "Did this surprise you?"

He looked at her, curiously. "What?"

"Well... was this shocking? This had to be done by you, and you alone?"

"Well, yea! Why not?"

"I thought it was a tad obvious. If you're the one that he is going after, then wouldn't you be the one to kill him?" Luna said, logically. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked like he was about to yell. He 

surprised Luna when he didn't, but let out a huff of breath and replied uncertainly, "You make it sound like I will."

_Take these chances to turn it around.  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around.  
Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming._

"Well, you can't if you've got that kind of attitude. If you go into battle with the morale that you'll lose, then that's what you'll do." Luna said her voice filling slightly with a passion she didn't know she possessed. It wasn't needy or voluminous sounding, but it was very honest and confident. "And if you block out your friends then your morale will be low. You _need_ them, so they can help you through it all. They'll get you through the battle and help you keep your sanity."

Harry seemed to be contemplating what she was saying. She decided to say one more thing before she let him think all of this over. "Pushing you're friends away isn't going to solve anything. They worry for you. They want to help you. And they will understand, even though you don't think they will."

After she said this, there were many minutes of silence. Harry was looking straight ahead, out to the falling rain. Luna was starting to shiver again, now that her concern was slowly giving away. She hoped that Harry would hear her out and take her advice on this.

After what Luna could only assume was about ten minutes, Harry looked back at her. His face was expressionless at first. Then he gave way into a smile. It wasn't a full smile, but it showed that he accepted her words. "Alright." he said simply. Luna smiled back at him and did something a little daring. She reached out and hugged him closely to her.

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming._

When Harry didn't react, Luna thought that she had done something wrong. She was just pulling away when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. She stilled at first, and then tightened her hold to which he did in return.

After a few more moments, Harry pulled back a little bit. He looked down at her and said, his voice thick, "Thank you, Luna."

Then he did something to surprise her completely. He leaned his head down and kissed her.

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

When they separated, Luna noticed that it had finally stopped raining.

_You can take your time, take my time. _

A/N: My first one-shot. Pretty-freakin-amazing. Review well. It puts a big grin on meh face.


End file.
